


If this is the last time

by Florchis



Series: Florchis ships it all [5]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Goodbyes, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:28:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27114700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Florchis/pseuds/Florchis
Summary: I don't want to cry, I'm bad at goodbyes if this is the last time [Mackhunter pre-fall]
Relationships: Lance Hunter/Alphonso "Mack" Mackenzie
Series: Florchis ships it all [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1979050
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	If this is the last time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lazyfish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazyfish/gifts).



“Are you sure you have to leave?”

Mack makes a pause. It isn’t uncommon for Hunter to complain that they don’t get enough time together and while Mack agrees to some extent, he also knows most of the time Hunter isn’t truly serious Or better yet: Hunter feels that way but doesn’t believe the solution is for either Mack or him to leave their jobs, and he has learned to live with it the same way Mack himself has. But somehow this time feels different, maybe because it’s early enough that it technically could still be called “late”, maybe because Hunter still has pillow marks on his cheeks and bed hair, but his voice comes out softer than Mack has heard it besides moments of great intimacy, and it clutches Mack’s heart and doesn’t let it go.

“A mission is a mission, isn’t it?” Mack tries to use a lighthearted tone, but it doesn’t come out too natural for him. You feel everything too deeply for that, Hunter would say and he is not wrong.

Hunter shrugs and the fact that he doesn’t even try to pretend that his worries are nonchalant makes Mack’s hairs stand on end.

“I guess. I just had a bad dream, that’s all.”

Mack leaves his duffel bag on top of the table to press Hunter against his chest. Bobbi will make fun of him for being late (and she will be chillingly right about the reasons, too), but the Iliad won’t leave without his Chief Engineer in tow and nothing else is more important than reassuring the person he loves, especially if they are going to spend time apart.

“Hey, babe, it’s going to be just a couple of weeks. You need to leave yourself next week either way.”

“I know.” Hunter buries his face on Mack’s chest, and it brings a bitter aftertaste to his mouth. It is routine, their jobs have them in constant rotation and those shifts don’t often overlap. Why is Hunter this upset and why does his reaction give Mack this much dread? “I know. I just…”

He waits several seconds, but Hunter doesn’t seem to have a clear answer either, so instead, Mack just tightens the embrace and wills the somber feelings away. 

“Me too.”


End file.
